Machines, such as skid steer loaders, multi-terrain loaders, backhoe loaders, agricultural tractors, track-type tractors, articulated trucks, wheel loaders, and other types of construction, mining, or agricultural machinery are used for a variety of tasks requiring operator control. Typically, an operator controls these machines from an operator compartment.
Access to the operator compartment positioned above ground of tall machines is generally provided via steps, an access platform, a manually operated door, and a door latch. Typically, an operator accesses the operator compartment by climbing the steps to the access platform. Then, the operator unlocks the door and moves out of the way of the door. Moving out of the way of the door on the access platform often causes the operator to take an awkward position on the access platform in order to permit the door to be fully opened. Once the door is opened, the operator enters the operator compartment of the machine.
The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above.